


Haikyuu 12 Days of Rarepairs

by oops_i_did_it_again_31



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Good, Rare Pairings, Smut, hq12daysofrarepairs, only like one chapter tho, please save me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_i_did_it_again_31/pseuds/oops_i_did_it_again_31
Summary: As it says in the title these are 12 days of different rarepairs haha based of the prompts from @gobyrdie. I'll try to update it everyday up until christmas. A lot of these rarepairs are self indulgent so sorry if they're not your taste. I hope you enjoy and get your fill of rarepairs!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Haikyuu 12 Days of Rarepairs

“Come on Samu, hurry up, the ice skating rink is going to be closing soon.” Hinata beckoned to his boyfriend, who was a little ways behind. “Shouyou slow down, you're going too fast and we haven’t even had lunch yet today…” Osamu pleaded in hopes to slow his boyfriend down.“But Samuuu, it’s right up there!!” And his boyfriend was right, the skating rink was just up ahead, a beautiful winter wonderland. The rink was just a lake that had frozen over in the city of Hyogo. Osamu knew this place all too well and yet somehow Shoyou was the one leading the way. Shoyou was in his second year of Highschool currently with Osamu being in his third. They don’t get to see each other often with their big distance, so when Shouyou said he was going to come to Hyogo for Christmas Osamu was ecstatic. Hinata called out to Osamu, “Samu, I’m going to put on my skates and get in the ice, you slowpoke!” Samu finally picked up the pace, getting his skates on while Shouyou was already on the ice. He stopped for a moment. Shouyou looked absolutely beautiful like this. He was gliding across the ice with the same beauty that he took to flying in the court. It was like falling in love all over again. The sweat that he wore during his games was now replaced with delicate snowflakes that were falling from the sky, and the ice rink was his court. He demanded the attention of everyone without even saying a word. How much Osamu loved Shoyou, when they were together he felt as if he were invincible. Osamu was put out of his dream like a daze of wonderment when he heard a shriek coming from the frozen lake, or the not so frozen lake anymore. Right in the center was a whole, with exposed freezing water. He looked around, but there was no orange boy insight. With panic in his eyes, Osamu ran to the water only to be held back by the others that were at the rink. “Shouyou!” Osamu screamed in hysterics. “SHOUYOU!!” He screamed louder, voice going hoarse, tears running down his face. The ambulance had finally made it; they got the kid out, except the kid dragged out wasn’t anyone he knew. It wasn’t the orange-haired boy he had grown to love. If he wasn’t there then… where was his boyfriend. The gray-haired Miya now started running around in hopes to find his beloved, until he found him in a little cabin that was selling hot chocolate. “...shouyou” Osamu mumbled, just relieved to see his boyfriend. “Samu! I was going to surprise you with some hot chocolate, but looks like you came to me first!” Osamu just stood there until he ran up to his boyfriend in tears and hugged him like the world was going to end. “Samu, is… everything okay” “I thought I lost you. There… there was an accident at the rink, someone fell through and I didn’t see you, I thought it was you.” Tears started rolling down his face and Shouyou just hugged him. Shouyou muttered, “I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to scare you like that. Let’s sit down near the fire and drink some hot chocolate. I made it just how you like it.” And he gave Osamu a blinding smile. Osamu couldn’t help but smile back. They moved over to the fireplace and cuddled up next to each other. Osamu didn’t know what would happen next in his life, but when he looked over at Shoyou and saw him sipping his hot chocolate being illuminated by the firelight, Osamu didn’t need to worry about the future just yet.


End file.
